Quelque chose contre les roses
by hisope gulbert
Summary: J’avais enfin la vie dont j’avais toujours rêvée, ma relation avec Harry était parfaite. Mais un jour mon monde s’écroula … à cause d’une rose.


**Quelque chose contre les roses**

**Auteur** : Hisope

**Disclaimer** : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Cette fiction est inspirée de la chanson _Quelque chose contre les roses_ interprétée par Marie Amélie, un extrait des paroles est cité en _italique _au début de l'histoire.

**Résumé** : J'avais enfin la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvée, ma relation avec Harry était parfaite. Mais un jour mon monde s'écroula … à cause d'une rose.

**Avertissements** : T. Ceci n'est pas une fiction dédiée au couple Harry/Ginny. Allusions à une relation homosexuelle dont Harry est l'un des protagonistes.

**Statut** : Complet. Petit One-shot sans prétention…

* * *

_Je me réveille avec le jour_

_Il dort encore à mes côtés_

_Mais ses rêves sont devenus sourds_

_Je crois bien qu'ils sont habités_

_-  
_

_Il laisse refroidir son café_

_Les yeux posés sur une photo_

_Un vase où se meurt un bouquet_

_J'ai comme les nerfs à fleur de peau_

_-  
_

_Et quelque chose contre les roses_

_Quelque chose contre les roses_

* * *

-

Tout cela à cause d'une rose. Une stupide, inoffensive petite rose.

-

Après la guerre contre Voldemort, le climat était devenu invivable pour Harry dans le monde magique. Il ne pouvait prendre une bouffée d'air sans être suivi, poursuivi et harcelé. Les yeux du monde étaient braqués sur lui et il ne le supportait plus. Remarquez, je le comprends, même nous, ses amis, étions sans cesse interpellés.

Bien qu'Harry ait rompu avec moi à la fin de sa sixième année, je n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour s'éloigner de moi. J'ai toujours cru qu'il cachait ses sentiments réels et se forçait à me fuir pour mon propre bien. Alors je l'ai attendu, bercée par mes illusions. Si j'avais su.

Après la victoire, je suis allée le voir, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à me rapprocher de lui à nouveau, poussée par ma famille qui n'espérait rien de plus que de voir leur fille unique épouser l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle avait aimé avant même de le rencontrer.

A cette époque, Harry était déprimé, il ne parlait pas. Il semblait même ne tirer aucune satisfaction de son triomphe contre Voldemort, seulement un certain soulagement. Il se perdait des heures durant dans ses pensées. J'aurais même pu croire qu'il regrettait la fin de la guerre. Idée ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je n'y attachais aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était l'avenir qui s'offrait à nous.

Aujourd'hui je m'en rends compte avec effroi : j'ai profité de sa convalescence et de son état pour m'immiscer dans sa vie sans lui laisser le choix tant j'étais persuadée de ses éternels sentiments pour moi.

Et lui, toujours si gentil et totalement perdu, m'a laissé faire sans rien dire.

Lorsqu'il a annoncé qu'il quittait tout pour aller vivre tranquillement dans le monde moldu, j'ai décidé de le suivre sans même lui demander son avis, sans faire attention au regard vide qu'il me lançait.

Et lui qui ne voulait pas briser mon cœur, qui ne savait pas parler aux femmes m'a laissé faire.

Tout le monde était si heureux, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley allaient enfin se mettre en couple et pouvoir vivre pleinement leur amour. Je ne voulais pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry, ces émeraudes qui ne brillaient jamais lorsqu'il souriait. Je refusais d'accorder de l'importance à l'avis d'Hermione qui me demandait avec inquiétude si cette décision avait été prise avec l'accord d'Harry. Je lui répondais que cela n'était pas nécessaire, que tout le monde connaissait son amour pour moi. Je ne m'interrogeais pas sur l'expression horrifiée d'Hermione à cet instant, toute occupée que j'étais à ranger mes affaires dans mes malles. La petite amie de mon frère ne m'adressa plus la parole jusqu'à mon départ. J'aurais du savoir que les dons de perceptions d'Hermione ne la trompaient jamais.

Je me suis installée avec Harry à proximité de Dublin dans un petit cottage qu'il avait hérité de ses parents.

J'ai choisi mon côté dans son lit, ordonné mes vêtements dans son armoire, posé ma brosse à dent sur l'évier de sa salle de bain.

Harry ne parlait jamais. Il s'inscrivit en droit à l'université moldue, alors que je trouvais une place de stagiaire dans un hôpital magique local. A la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard, pendant que les combats se multipliaient, j'avais choisi de suivre une formation de médicomage pour venir en aide au plus grand nombre, à ma façon.

Nous ne nous voyons que très peu, maintenant je le sais, il essayait de me fuir. Et moi je m'entêtais à me conduire comme la parfaite petite femme.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas du fait qu'Harry ne réponde jamais à mon amour, à mes baisers, ni au fait qu'il soit totalement soumis et passif lors de nos activités sexuelles. Après tout, Harry avait toujours été très maladroit avec les femmes.

Une première année s'écoula. Puis une seconde. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, toute ma famille n'attendait qu'une seule chose à chaque fois que je réussissais à motiver Harry pour aller les voir : le mariage.

Nous espérions tous qu'Harry demande enfin ma main.

Tous sauf Hermione. Hermione qui avait rendu à mon frère sa bague de fiançailles au grand étonnement de toute la famille. Je ne devais apprendre que plusieurs années après que tous deux s'étaient séparés suite à des disputes sur le couple que je formais avec Harry. Hermione, qui ne venait plus au Terrier que lorsque Harry y était. Hermione qui me jetait sans cesse des regards noirs et s'enfermait pendant des heures avec Harry. J'ai même cru qu'ils avaient une liaison. Lorsque j'ai confronté Harry à ce propos, il s'est contenté de secouer la tête d'un air perdu, avant de me demander si j'allais aussi lui interdire de voir sa meilleure amie.

Cela m'a choqué je l'avoue. Le fait qu'il me voit comme la régisseuse de sa vie. J'ai mis sa réplique sur le compte de la colère et j'ai continué à vivre ma vie rêvée.

Harry réussit avec brio ses études, je l'accompagnais à chaque remise de diplôme. J'étais pendue à son bras à toutes les festivités auxquelles il était invité.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rendus un jour d'avril au mariage d'un avocat qui travaillait dans le cabinet où Harry faisait un stage.

Depuis que j'avais eu en main l'invitation, je n'avais cessé d'imaginer le jour béni où Harry et moi passerions enfin devant l'autel. Certes, après quatre ans de vie commune et d'harcèlement moral discret, il n'avait toujours pas cédé, mais je n'abandonnais pas.

Si j'avais su l'enchaînement d'évènements que provoquerait cette cérémonie, je n'y serais sans doute jamais allée.

Ce fut un mariage magnifique, en plein air, avec un orchestre et de superbes compositions florales. Je me rappelle qu'Harry avait toujours aimé les fleurs. Il m'avait dit une fois qu'il avait adoré s'occuper de celles de sa tante, même si cela avait été présenté comme punition. Même après la guerre, les fleurs ont toujours su provoquer une réaction chez Harry.

Ce jour-là, Harry admirait particulièrement des roses. Des roses doubles blanches aux pétales cernés de tendres lignes rouges et violettes déclinées en plusieurs nuances.

Se rendant compte de l'intérêt provoqué par l'un de ses chefs d'œuvre, le paysagiste s'approcha d'Harry. L'homme était un ami du marié et avait insisté pour se charger de la décoration. Tous deux parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes du travail qu'avait nécessité une telle entreprise avant qu'Harry ne pose la question qui allait définitivement briser mes rêves.

« Quelle est donc cette variété de roses », demanda-t-il en effleurant du doigt l'une des fleurs qui le fascinaient tant. « Je n'en ai jamais vu de telles. »

« Mais c'est bien normal. Elles sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? Elles ont été nommées _Harry_. C'est une nouvelle création d'un jeune horticulteur très prometteur qui exerce dans le Connacht, près de Galway. Il lui a fallu plusieurs années pour obtenir enfin le résultat parfait. Il s'appelle Neville Londubat. »

Je savais que Neville avait été le coéquipier d'Harry durant la guerre. Fini le petit gryffondor gauche et rondouillard, Neville était devenu au fil des années et des entraînements un jeune homme grand et musclé sur lequel chacun pouvait compter même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. J'avais entendu dire que les deux garçons s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Mais Neville avait disparu à la fin de la guerre sans en parler à personne. Des rumeurs ont couru sur une violente dispute qui aurait eu lieu entre Harry et Neville, mais rien ne fut jamais confirmé. En apprenant le départ de son équipier, Harry n'avait pas bronché. Hermione avait toujours affirmé que cette désertion avait fait beaucoup souffrir mon petit ami. Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec moi. En y repensant, je me rendais compte que le nom de Neville n'avait pas même été prononcé depuis que je m'étais mise en ménage avec Harry.

Je portais mon regard sur Harry avec appréhension, craignant sa réaction. Ce que je découvris me fit un profond choc.

Pas une trace de colère ni de ressentiment.

Un sourire. Une lueur dans les yeux.

Ce même éclat que je n'avais revu depuis tant d'années.

Il observait les roses avec une tendresse et une douceur infinie. Il semblait loin, si loin, dans ce monde connu de lui seul, celui où il se réfugiait toujours et il avait sans doute passé plus de temps qu'avec moi.

Ce sourire si pur provoqua en moi une peur profonde, presque viscérale. A cet instant j'ai su.

J'ai deviné instinctivement que les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas garder Harry indéfiniment.

-

Tout cela à cause d'une rose. Une stupide, inoffensive petite rose.

-

Un rose qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher, une rose qu'il ne voyait même plus, perdu qu'il était au fond de son esprit.

Je ne saurais vous dire comment se passa la fin des réjouissances, je l'ignore. Il ne me reste plus qu'une impression de confusion et un sentiment de perte infinie.

Mais je revois encore très bien Harry.

Harry qui resta figé devant la composition tout au long de la soirée.

Harry qui ôta quatre roses du bouquet lorsque je me décidais finalement à aller le chercher pour partir de cet endroit maudit.

Harry qui lava avec soin un vase avant d'y arranger tendrement les quatre tueuses d'amour.

Harry qui posait avec précaution sa création sur la cheminée.

Harry qui eut ce soir-là une nuit plus agitée qu'aucune autre depuis que nous vivions ensemble.

Harry assis devant son petit déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur une photo accrochée au mur. Une photo de sa septième année que j'avais moi-même suspendue à son clou. Une photo qu'il évitait toujours de regarder. Une photo avec Neville. La seule photo de Neville.

Harry faisant sa valise précipitamment, tournant la tête dans ma direction, décrochant du bout des lèvres avec sa gaucherie habituelle la flèche qui transperça mon cœur : « Je suis désolé Ginny, mais je dois partir. Tout est fini entre nous, mais tu peux rester vivre ici si tu veux, je … Pardon. »

Harry disparaissant dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée insensible à mes remarques et insultes.

Je pleurais sans cesse, mais après deux mois d'attente dans notre cottage, je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Harry ne reviendrait pas.

J'ai rempli mes malles et je suis retournée vivre au Terrier. Tous me demandaient des explications que je ne fournis jamais, m'en tenant à la vérité, ma vérité : Harry avait disparu sur un coup de tête sans me donner aucune explication. Je n'évoquais pas mes soupçons et recevais sans gène les encouragements de ma famille qui me soutenait avec force, maudissant le lâcheur.

Devant les journalistes qui m'interrogeaient, j'affirmais haut et fort qu'Harry et moi nous étions quitté d'un commun accord en bons camarades.

En privé, je choisissais de continuer à vivre dans mon rêve. Harry n'étais pas vraiment parti, non, pas vraiment, il allais me revenir, c'était certain, Harry m'appartenait.

Plusieurs fois Hedwige, la vieille chouette blanche d'Harry s'était montrée au Terrier. Et j'avais jusque là toujours réussi à m'accaparer des lettres qu'elle apportait, le plus souvent destinées à mon frère. Ron me surprit plusieurs fois avec ces missives, mais sa curiosité fondait bien vite, laissant place à une amère colère devant mes larmes qui semblaient toujours couler au bon moment. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Harry cessa finalement de contacter mon frère.

Plus personne n'entendit parler de Harry pendant près d'un an.

Mais onze mois après notre séparation, le 3 mars précisément, la vérité éclata lors de la fête d'anniversaire donnée pour les vingt-six ans de Ron.

J'étais en train d'aider ma mère à la cuisine lorsque le bourdonnement si caractéristique du Terrier cessa soudain pour laisser place à un silence glacé.

Intriguée, je me rendis dans le salon où étaient réunis les invités.

J'avais à peine franchis le seuil de la porte lorsque je le vis, lorsque je les vis.

Ils se tenaient debout devant la cheminée, les vêtements encore recouverts de suie par endroits. Main dans la main.

Tous les occupants de la pièce semblaient figés, le regard rivé sur eux.

Puis Ron éclata, suivi de près par mes autres frères. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais entendu autant de paroles haineuses qui se déversaient sur Harry en un flot violent. Mais Harry restait droit et digne, encaissant chaque coup bas sans broncher.

Ron essaya de s'en prendre physiquement à son ex meilleur ami, mais ma mère l'en empêcha, clamant que _Potter_ n'en valait pas la peine.

Après plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'un calme relatif fut finalement rétabli, Harry se tourna vers moi, le visage inexpressif.

« Je vois qu'Hermione avait raison ; tu n'as pas même daigné expliquer la vérité à ma famille. Quelle lâcheté. Nous te souhaitons tout de même un joyeux anniversaire Ron, désolé d'avoir gâché ta fête » finit Harry en sortant de sa poche un paquet qu'il posa au sol. Son regard s'attarda encore sur chacun des invités.

« Rentrons Neville, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. A bientôt Hermione. »

Harry et Neville disparurent à nouveau dans les flammes vertes. Tous se tournèrent vers moi, exigeant une explication. Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre où je me barricadais pendant trois jours, accablée de honte. Je ne pouvais révéler à ma famille l'inadmissible vérité : Harry m'avait quitté pour un homme. Son cœur ne m'avait jamais appartenu. Je l'avais toujours su au fond de mon être. Mais cela m'importait peu tant que j'avais l'illusion qu'Harry était ma petite chose à laquelle je pouvais faire tout ce que je souhaitais.

En fin de compte, il fallut tout de même que je dévoile les raisons de l'attitude d'Harry à ma famille.

Si je m'attendais à un soutien infaillible, je fus bien vite détrompée. Mes révélations firent place à de l'incompréhension et à un sentiment de trahison. Ma famille se sentie trompé et manipulée. Je fus accusée, à juste titre, d'avoir tout fait pour isoler Harry de ses amis pour cacher mon humiliation. Mes frères présentèrent rapidement leurs excuses à Harry.

Ron essaya de se faire pardonner auprès d'Hermione, mais il était trop tard. Hermione était tombée follement amoureuse de Théodore Nott, un ancien serpentard discret et étrange, qui exerçait à un poste important au Département des Artéfacts Magiques du Ministère. L'amour propre de Ron en souffrit énormément et il refusa de s'avouer vaincu jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le menace de porter pleine contre lui pour harcèlement. Ce fut finalement Hannah Abbot qui s'acharna à rassembler avec patience les morceaux éparpillés du cœur de Ron. Ils se marièrent en juillet l'année de leurs trente ans, un mois seulement après qu'Hermione soit devenue Madame Nott.

Je tentais de tracer un trait sur mon aventure avec Harry. Personne n'en parlait jamais devant moi. Je m'efforçais d'oublier cet épisode honteux de ma mémoire et y parvient sans trop de problèmes en me perdant dans les bras de nombreux amants riches et beaux, qui voulaient tous goûter à celle qui avait réussi à percer la carapace du Survivant.

J'aurais sans doute pu devenir l'épouse enviée de Terry Boot, conseiller personnel de Monsieur le Ministre, si le serdaigle n'avait pas eu l'ignoble idée de m'offrir un bouquet d'infâmes roses rouges pour la Saint Valentin. Je le quittais le soir même et me consolais avec le magnifique Blaise Zabini. Malheureusement pour moi, le beau métis avait hérité de sa mère un insatiable besoin de changement en matière de compagne. Il m'abandonna à son tour, mettant ainsi un terme à deux mois de passion.

Après plusieurs années de papillonnage, je ressentis le besoin de fonder à mon tour une famille et trouvais la stabilité auprès de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui travaille à l'animalerie magique du Chemin de Traverse. C'est un homme adorable et un mari très attentionné qui fera sans aucun doute un père attentif. Mais il n'est pas Harry.

Un goût amer envahit ma bouche à chaque fois que je croise Harry et Neville ensemble. J'ai parfois l'impression que ma jalousie pourrait m'étouffer.

Ils semblent avoir trouvé un bonheur parfait. Harry a recouvré son merveilleux sourire et sa joie de vivre. Il est devenu un avocat respecté dans le monde moldu, et l'entreprise de Neville a ouvert une succursale dans le monde magique.

J'ai réussi à accepter qu'Harry ne sera jamais mien et une partie de mon être est profondément satisfaite de le savoir enfin heureux.

Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de regretter ce que j'avais réussi à construire avec Harry. Je reste persuadée que j'aurais pu le garder pour toujours si seulement Harry n'avait pas eu le malheur de poser ses yeux sur ces affreuses roses.

Et ces pensées me dégoûtent. Avec le recul, je me rends compte combien j'ai pu être égoïste et combien je le suis encore aujourd'hui. Je ne considère pas Harry comme une véritable personne à part entière, mais plutôt comme un trophée qui me reviendrait de droit et qui m'aurait été ravi juste sous mon nez. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais me défaire de cette conception.

À présent je continue à vivre dans un nouveau monde rêvé.

Un monde dans lequel Harry n'existe pas.

Pas de Harry, pas de regret, ni de jalousie ou d'amertume.

Et je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Sauf lorsque mon regard tombe malencontreusement, comme aujourd'hui, sur l'une de ces tueuses de rêves, tueuses d'amour.

Ma vie avec Harry, disparue.

-

Tout cela à cause d'une rose. Une stupide, inoffensive petite rose.

-

* * *

° Fin °


End file.
